<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping up with the Richsons by AmeliaAndreas3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028826">Keeping up with the Richsons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3'>AmeliaAndreas3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>62-65 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Multi, Reality TV, Savannah and Gunther are not doing well, title based on fhe Kardashians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cashmere and Gloss grew up under the cameras watchful eye.Their life made public into a hit TV show remembered for generations.</p><p>Snippets from their life growing up, winning, and the secret that came into the light after they became legends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>62-65 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping up with the Richsons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For clarification: I never watched one episode of Keeping up with the Kardashians lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you feel about your parents bringing home another victor?" </p><p>Cashmere was used to being asked questions, mama told her every time: the cameras are a safe space, where you can confess thoughts for the audiance- but only if they're nice. </p><p>There were lots of cameras in her house, they broadcasted to the president and to the public the happy moments with her parents and Gloss: like their Ninth birthday three months ago, the big party that was, every time mama and dad are doing their "victor party" in the living room when some victors go to the room upstairs to confess to the audience. </p><p>But sometimes when there are special occasions, actual crew comes to the village, to ask specific questions. </p><p>"This year was the first time mama and dad allowed us to fully watch the games with Ruby" Gloss was the one to answer the man. </p><p>"And what did you think about Jade Primera?" </p><p>"I think she's pretty cool" chippered Cashmere. "I liked how they incorporated the game Gloss and I play sometimes: 'the floor is lava' that was ironic" </p><p>"I like the other victors here" Gloss adds. "Ruby makes clothes with her wicked talent and she allows us to play dress up when we want" </p><p>"And Satine is a great.. babysitter" Cashmere chooses the word carefully.</p><p>The cameras can't know about the not-so-nice thoughts. What her parents occasionally do to eachother without even realizing. </p><p>The first time it happened, three years ago, she ran to her brother's room and shook him awake. Together they both listened in to the sound of grunts and yells and thuds that indicated their parents were fighting- really fighting- with one another.</p><p>It was a cold, winter night, but together, they snuck out as quietly as they could, the pavement of their house's backyard sent chills through her bare feet and thin pajamas. "Come on, we're not out of the clear yet" Gloss signaled her to follow him up the fence into the street, they banged at the door of the closest house- Satine's- and she immediately opened.</p><p>Satine offered them tea and cookies hesitantly, she told them she suspects their parents are doing this without recognizing eachother, that it's them sleep walking, still dreaming about what they did in the games. </p><p>It kept on happening, and they kept going to Satine's every time. Cashmere could only hope they don't show this to the "devoted audience" of their reality TV.</p><hr/><p>Jade turned out to be a nice addition to the village, and a big hit in the show's drama department- according to mama. Savannah was still the gold shining star of the show, the one everyone immediately recognized when they heard the show's name. </p><p>Once, Cashmere snuck out to the confession room when Jade was in it, sometimes after Jade won. "..I would pride myself on scoring a friendship with the president's son, but I guess Savannah doesn't see it in such good eye. Like, I bet she's jealous" Jade told the camera. </p><p>"I like her kids, they're started going to school this September and I guess I can be glad of them, but Gunther.. Gunther annoys me sometimes with his <em>coldness. </em>Like.." Jade made a face: "chill, my dude!" </p><p>A week later Cashmere heard how Jade's face and reaction became somewhat of a meme. </p><p>It was something about the way Jade's eyes flickered when she talked about Ladius Snow and the privileges that she got that made Cashmere unnerved, but she didn't dare to say it to the cameras.</p><hr/><p>The season premiere of season 16 of "Keeping up with the Richsons" was divided into two parts: Cashmere and Gloss reacting and watching the 62nd games, and Gunther and Savannah mentoring said games. </p><p>Cashmere remembered being mesmerized by Enobaria Dominiquez: the way the other girl talked, like she didn't care what people thought about her, the way she swinged her sword fighting various mutts and traitor Fours. The way the sun shone on her brown skin, showering her in gold. </p><p>To add some kind of irony, Cashmere just broke up with her latest boyfriend in the academy, and of course <em>that </em>made it into the premiere. </p><p>Every single one of her boyfriends made it into an episode, maybe even a few. Just as Rosetta, Gloss' ex girlfriend, made it too. </p><p>The editors showed theirs- and their parents'- reactions to the final kill of that year. Absolute shock at the gruesome details. The picture of Savannah's hysterical face made into yet another meme. One that rivals her "foul play!" Meme from the second quarter quell. </p><p>Sometimes Cashmere wondered if her mother was always that eccentric and dramatic, or is she the greatest actress of all time. Either way, she didn't know a different version of her dramatic, a bit pushy mother- unless you count the woman who mercilessly tries to kill her husband in her sleep deprived hallucinations, who yells names of kids who died thirty years ago. </p><p>Enobaria's victory tour episode was one of the highest rated episodes of the show: for the banter thrown between her and Cashmere's parents, and for the conclusion of Brutus and Ruby's love affair: that ended with a hug and a promise to stay friends.</p><hr/><p>Gloss' games were not a part of the show, because the hunger games was a program of itself. </p><p>They did, however, flimed in their house for her reactions to Gloss' games. </p><p>"I guess you get to get in touch with the fans" she told him in the goodbye room. </p><p>"Yeah, to see them for the first time actually, and If I win, I might get to meet our editors" he chuckles. "But you <em>will </em>win, right?" </p><p>"Of course!" He frowns. "Otherwise the show would collapse. Everyone knows I'm the favorable twin."</p><p>"You wish" she punched his shoulder. </p><p>"You don't have to worry about me" his face softened. "You have to worry about entertaining our family's audience all alone! I'd be terrified" </p><p>She gave him a wicked smile. "Don't worry, I have a plan" </p><p>The plan ended up being a massive ongoing house party with all of Gloss' freinds, she ended up sleeping with most of them that night, but the drunkness and the tension of Gloss in the arena made her rounds with them a bit more bearable. (She would remember nights like that one years later, when she does what she does) </p><p>In the end, watching Gloss shove a throwing knife in Enissa's palm brought back unpleasant memories of Gloss doing the very same thing to their mother in one of her close call fits. </p><p>But that wasn't a nice thought, and so she didn't tell about it to the cameras.</p><p>Their reunion when he returned stayed- according to long time fans- Iconic.</p><hr/><p>In the passing year most of the attention was on Gloss, and how the next season would be split into his mentoring and partying in the Capitol with Gunther and Savannah while Cashmere would continue living up to her party girl image back home. </p><p>It annoyed her how most of the confessions were about Gloss, and how underused she felt. </p><p>The editors made it into an episode and asked her parents if they think she should volunteer. Both Gunther and Savannah, along with Jade and Emerald said she should, to complete the set.</p><p>In a confession, Gloss voiced his opinions, saying he doesn't think She's ready.</p><p>She heard him, and waited outside the room in the hallway, when he came out, she found herself slapping him. "Why would you say that about me?!" </p><p>He caught her hand the next time she tried to throw a punch. "I'm not in the mood for fighting, Cash. And I said it because it's my opinion"</p><p>"What makes you believe I'm not ready?" She hissed at him. "It's not that, it's the mentality of the games. You're a great fighter, but I don't want you to go through that, not when I have" he says.</p><p>"Why don't you want me in the games, afraid I'll win?"</p><p>He doesn't answer, and that left room for Cashmere to further her anger, to let out a little more. "I knew it, you're afraid I'll win the games and outshine you! Well I have a newsflash, G, I <em>am</em> going to volunteer. Mom pushes me to do it, dad pushes me to do it, the Capitol is <em>Dying </em>for us to complete the Richson record and I'm not gonna deny that"</p><p>With that, she stormed off, years later, she learned some devoted fans learned this monologue of hers by heart, and it disgusted her.</p><hr/><p>The night before her reaping day Savannah and Gunther were at eachother's throats again. Cashmere wasted no time calling Gloss, together they restrained their parents, Gloss took Savannah to relax in his house.</p><p>It left her wondering whether she was doing the right thing </p><p>The year she won, she learned, was the first time the cameras left the safty of their house and returned to the Capitol. Gloss (and Enobaria) told her about the constant struggle of having the cameras always in the sponsers den, looking for reactions from the family members.</p><p>Her mother, as always, basked in the attention like she always has. Holding her husband's hand and looking at him lovingly, without even realizing what she's been doing to him for so many years. </p><p>They both were the stars of the season, not her, she had the Hunger games and the other media's attention, to the point it became insufferable interview after interview, especially with her "duty" given to her by Snow. </p><p>That season- season 18- ended with her victory tour, showing parts that weren't shown on official hunger games programmes.</p><hr/><p>Season 21- or the 67th hunger games- was the turnaway point. </p><p>It was a period of transition: Cashmere and Gloss were allowed to mentor, Savannah and Gunther were left alone in their big house- Cashmere and Gloss moved in together in Gloss' house, close enough to hear if their parents fight.</p><p>"Satine promised to keep them safe" Said Gloss. "You don't have to worry" </p><p>That year they got Augustus Braun out. 18,  a young man all around with a flair for the dramatics. He voiced his opinion on their show in the pre-game interview, saying he would be honored to join the cast if he won. </p><p>And he did, the victory party in One was big and happy and crowded, the streets of the victor village were flooded with family and friends of victors, and a few selected district people. </p><p>The party started nicely enough, Augustus sang, made his first confession and was filmed doing the village tradition: a new victor must wear some of Ruby's most extravagant clothes and parade themselves to the village, he did it in style that made Cashmere feel sorry for the things the Capitol will force him to go through.</p><p>And then Savannah ran out of their house waving a phone. "Gunther Richson, you better fucking explain these pictures someone sent me!" </p><p>The crowds went silent as their dad took the phone from her mom. "These are fake" he stammered. "I've never seen this woman in my life" </p><p>"These were a hotel room cameras, extra security. This was twenty-one years ago. When you weren't present when I gave birth to Cashmere, you better <em>tell</em> me this isn't what you were doing!" </p><p>"I wasn't" Gunther raises his arms. "I can hear the shaking in your voice" she says sharply. "You could never lie to me"</p><p>"She wasn't anyone important, just a prep girl. I never made contact with her again" </p><p>"Liar!" Savannah grits. She pushes him back with her hands, still strong after all those years. "Savannah, I don't want to make a huge deal out of this" </p><p>"You <em>cheated </em>on me with some Capitol whore!" Savannah yells. Gunther straightens his blazer. "You want to settle a dispute, darling? Let's settle it the way we were taught" </p><p>Savannah takes off her heels and her dangling earrings. "As you say" she hisses. </p><p>And then they were at eachother's, like they were some nights when no one knew, only this time, it was on broad daylight, where the cameras and everyone could see.</p><p>"We need to stop them" Cashmere took a step forward, but her brother grabbed her wrist. "Let them. This is a thing they need to solve on their own" he said.</p><p>There was no winner to this fight, by the time they both used butter knives, the peacekeepers intervened, and Cashmere led her limping, crying mother into her victors house.</p><p>"He had a son with her" weeped Savannah. </p><p>Cashmere paused mid bandaging her mother's surface wounds. "What?"</p><p>"That Capitol woman, she got pregnant from him. That's why he kept in touch" Savannah wiped her eye with the back of her hand. "How do you know?" Asked Cashmere. </p><p>"I already confronted him about it, and when I threatened to publicly humiliate the woman, he begged to leave their son out of it. Said the son has a promising career infront of him. He cares for that bastard" Savannah sniffled. </p><p>"Do you know his name? The bastard kid" <em>mine and Gloss' half brother. </em>Cashmere didn't dare to say out loud. </p><p>Her mother sighed, collecting herself like she did every time Cashmere pulled her from her hallucinations. "I do remember that the son is trying to become a stylist, I think his name was Cinna"</p><hr/><p>Season 22 was the final season. Augustus was its saving grace, and he savored it. The rest of it was dedicated to her parents' divorce drama. </p><p>They still had to live in the village together- as two individual victors- but Savannah returned to her original house, the cameras were still inside every house, but the only person they broadcasted to was the president, as all houses of victors do. </p><p>Interviewers asked Cashmere what she thought of the whole ordeal: she never once uncovered Cinna's identity to the speculators who guessed correctly about Gunther's involvement with that woman, out of respect. She did voice her (fake) opinion on growing up with the show. </p><p>He didn't cast a second glance at her when he began designing for the new pair from twelve. She didn't expect him to- he had no idea she knew, he had no idea that "the Capitol whore" as people started calling her even years later was his mother.</p><p>If he knew, he didn't show it, and Cashmere was proud of him for that. </p><p>She was just happy that part of her life was not broadcasted anymore. Was the Capitol done with her? Absolutely not, but at least there was no confession room that stood empty in their old house- she made hers into her dance studio, and imagined Enobaria dancing with her every time, without giving a shit about Snow's cameras. </p><p>A girl can dream, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>